Followed
by punkprincess96
Summary: Everyone has a choice if they have privacy or not. Either way, Dana Cruz doesn't. Someone's watching. Someone's listening. Infact, who know what else their doing? Who is the mysterious person? Who is that on AIM?
1. uoygnihctaw is Online!

Followed

**By**: punkprincess96

Dana sighed as Nicole left the room. _That girl is so annoying_. She decided to check who was online on AIM. She logged on to AIM and checked who was on. Zoey, Quinn, Chase, Logan, Michael, all of her usual friends. Suddenly a new name appeared infront of the new window.

**uoygnihctaw** would like to talk to you. Dana head never heard of who that was, but accidently clicked the '**Allow**'. She wanted to quickly close the window when she read "Hello Dana". Dana typed in "Who are you?". A minute later, a new message appeared.

"I can see you right now". _Who is this_? Dana typed quickly. "What are you talking about? Go away!!!" The person came back.

"I see you, Dana Cruz. You're wearing a black tank top with jeans." She gasped as she looked down. _Holy CRAP!_ She was wearing a black tank top and jeans, just as the stranger had said. Dana thought it'd be best to just ignore him, and log off. Suddenly a new window appeared.

"Don't even think of logging off, Dana." Dana bit her lip as she clicked the '**BLOCK**' button. Unfortunetly, the button didn't work.

"Thought you'd block me, eh? I know all about you, Dana. And to prove it, I'll tell you about you. You go to Pacific Coast Acadamy, and your best friends are Zoey Books and Nicole Bristow, even thoguht Nicole makes you mad." Dana screamed. She wanted to cry. Infact, she felt the back of her eyes sting. _WHO IS THIS?!_ She clicked her AIM list and scrolled down the list. Zoey! She double clicked, but the window closed itself.

uoygnihctaw said, "don't even think about asking for help, Dana!". She could feel tears streaming down her cheeks. She double clicked Quinn, but it closed again. Dana screamed and clicked Chase and Michael, but again... it closed. She screamed again and double clicked Logan. This time it didn't close. A new window.

"He wouldn't even believe you, Dana. Go ahead, try it." Dana bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. She typed in.

"LOGAN!" She wiped her tears before she tried blocking uoygnihctaw again, but it didn't work.

"whaddup D?" Logan replied. Dana hesitated to tell him, but no one else's windows would work.

"cme to my drm..." Dana typed. Logan smiled as he read it.

"wana make out, eh??!" Logan joked, and added a smiley at the end.

"oh, grow up! just come! I hve to tll u somthing..." Dana typed furiously.

"oh k oh k oh kayyy! jeez I didn't know you wanted to make out so bad." Logan typed again, acting like an idiot. A second later, Logan's name was off the online list. A knock on the door. Dana wanted to stand up and and answer, when a new window appeared.

"You think you know who that is? It's not Logan Reese, Dana. You can bet that. Go ahead, answer." Dana screamed, and walked over to the door slowly. She opened it and screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooh! A cliffy! YAY! Imagine the rest. Will update later. XD R&R!**


	2. Who is it?

Followed

**Chapter 2**

Logan covered her mouth with his hand. Dana screamed again, but more muffled this time.

"WHAT?!" Logan asked furiously in a whisper. Dana chiseled his hand off her mouth and sighed.

"I have something to show you." Dana whispered.

"Okay, but why're we whispering?" Logan asked, sarcastically. Dana went over to her computer and clicked uoygnihctaw two times.

"What would you like, Dana?" the text appeared just as Dana clicked that name.

"Logan I'm not kidding. This guy knows everything about me. He's watching me! Listening to me! Every second, Logan! I don't know who this is, but they know everything about me, and they knew your name before I talked to you. That means they know you too." Dana quickly said, and began crying. Logan came over to her, and wiped her tears with his hands.

"Woah, woah. Slow down Dana. Show me your conversation history." Logan said slowly, as if he was talking to an eight year old. Dana went to the history page, and showed him the conversation. Logan's eyes went wider as he read, and he slammed his fist on the table when he finished reading.

"Creepy." Logan laughed as he pulled up a chair beside Dana. Logan began typing on the keyboard.

"Okay. I wrote, 'Stop talking to me, stalker'... Is that okay?" Logan asked, tapping on the mouse. Dana nodded, and pressed the enter key. A quick response came.

"Aww, is he your body guard? Dana. You tell anybody else about me and you die. Hard." The text seemed to be drilling into their minds. Logan finally closed the window.

"That guy is such a f-" Logan began but a new window appeared.

"Dana, you mind opening the door? It's so hard not to join the party." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Dana bit her lip, and felt warm trickles down her chin. Logan carefully checked his cellphone. It was almost noon, which meant it was probably time that Zoey and Chase came back to their rooms.

"Who is it?!" Logan shouted, not expecting the stranger.

"Boo." said a man's voice from the other side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: OOOOH! 'nother cliffy. Who is it? GUESSES!!! **


	3. Zoey Help!

Followed

**Chapter 2**

"DANA!" Logan said in a whisper. A whip of knuckles were brought to the door, and a snicker.

"LOGAN! I'M SCARED!" Dana shouted, crying and looking out her window. _Hey, there was Zoey with Chase! _Dana waved to them, and Zoey waved back.

"HELP!" Dana yelled out the window. "ZOEY! HELP! CHASE!" Zoey gave Chase a puzzled look when she misheard Dana.

"You need help?" Zoey asked. Chase shook his head, and they walked away. Dana screamed more until Logan came over and closed the window.

"There's no point Dana. They're gone. Now, unless Nicole or Quinn or Michael can get help, I think we're dead meat." Logan said, hanging his head. Suddenly, the knocking on the door stopped. Dana turned around, as the door was slowly opening. Logan ran over and slammed the door shut as Dana locked it again.

"You can't hide forever, Dana." the voice said, and heavy footsteps faded as they went down the hall. Dana colapsed to the floor, exhausted and tired. Logan went over to the computer, and opened AIM. He double clicked Quinn, and it didn't close this time. He typed in, "Hey Quinn. Did you hear any one leave the hall a second ago?".

Suddenly a new window appeared. It was uoygnihctaw...

"Wait until tonight, Dana. Just you and Me. Alone. Together. It'll be one cold night. " Dana came over, and began shaking as she read each detailing word. There was a ding sound, and Logan saw Quinn had replied.

"yeah, I thought it was Chase or Logan. Sounded like a male. Heavier than girls. Infact, I think it was an adult, the weight is too heavy for a teen."

"Do you know when Zoey and Chase'll be back?"

"Yeah, should be back any second. I saw someone come into the building. Hey, why's there an outsider on campus? I can see from my window." Dana gasped, and looked out her window. _Damn_. It was at a different angle. But Dana saw a figure run down to the beach...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, I know for Why Can't I like Him? and What's Wrong 2, I said I won't update again, but I won't leave you hanging on this one. Atleast not for now. This'll be the last update for a while(probably months) from my stories unless someone can bring my mood up. I know I seem really mad, that's becasue I am. **


	4. Who Are You?

Followed

**Chapter 4**

"Dana open up." Zoey called from the other side of the door.

"Hey, is tehre any chance that Logan's in there? He's not in our dorm, but I also doubt him being in there." Chase asked, shaking the door handle. Logan and Dana had been quietly asleep on Dana's bed since 9:00, and it was now 12:30.

"Probably." Zoey said, trying to get into her room. Nicole walked own the halls with Quinn and Michael, while they were talking about some strange beans.

"Hey Zo." Nicole casually said, digging in her purse to find her key. She eventually found it before Zoey managed to reply a 'Hi Nicole'. Nicole opened the door and smiled.

"Since when did Logan like Dana?" Quinn asked, containing her giggles. Zoey scoffed with a smile, and shrugged as Michael and Chase pulled Logan up. Logan woke up with a look around the room nervously.

"Look, you know... I can explain why-why... you can ask Dana all that." Logan said and stumbled outside as Chase and Michael followed him. Dana rubbed her eyes, and yawned. Nicole giggled, and nudged Zoey in the stomach.

"Ow, Nicole." Zoey muttered, hanging up her jacket in the closet. Quinn yawned.

"Hey, I'm going to go now. It's late, ya know. Night guys." Quinn said, and closed the door on her way out.

"So, Dana... WHAT'D YOU DO?!" Nicole asked, as Zoey made her sheets straighter.

"Nothing." Dana said, stuffing her face in one of the pillows, making Zoey and Nicole misheard and heard "kissing".

"OH. MY. GOD." Zoey gasped, with a chuckle at the end. Nicole rolled her eyes.

"I knew you liked each other." Nicole said, climbing up to the top bunk. Dana's cellphone suddenly rung from her nightstand. Dana, without thinking, picked up.

"Hello, this is Dana who is speaking?" Dana asked, with a yawn. The unexpected voice made her drop her phone.

"Pick up the phone, Dana." the voice demanded.  
"Who's that?" Zoey asked, tucking herself into her single bed. Dana picked up the phone and hung up.

"No one... just... go to bed." Dana mumbled, with fear in her shaken voice.

"Okay, night Dana. Night, Nicole." Zoey said, and went to bed. Nicole sighed, and turned off the lights. Dana turned her back to the wall, and a shiver tingled down her spine. Suddenly her phone rang again, but it was on vibrate.

"Dana, turn your phone off!" Nicole complained, just as Dana turned it off. The phone rang again, but that's impossible because... her phone was off. Zoey got up and stole the phone. Dana bit her lip, and wondered what'd Zoey say to this new problem.

"Who in the right mind would call at 1 AM?!" Zoey shouted into the cellphone. Dana looked around at Zoey, with a concerned look.

"Me." said a voice. Zoey crossed her eyebrows.

"Who are you?" Zoey asked. Dana took a breath in and waited for the moment.

"It's... Logan." said the voice. Dana's eyebrows went up as Nicole snored.

"Logan? You expect me to believe it's Logan? Nope. You aren't. Logan Reese would never call Dana Cruz at 1 in the morning, so bye!" Zoey yelled into the phone, and hung up. The phone rung again.

"WHO IS THIS?!" Zoey yelled. The voice was now deeper, and now angrier.

"Give the phone to Dana, Zoey Brooks." said the voice. Zoey trembled, but held her ground firmly.

"I will not. Who is this?!" Zoey asked, turning on the lights. "And how do you know my name?!" There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Open the door." the voice said. Zoey hesitated to, but she walked over to the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I've decided not to update the other stories much unless I have sudden ideas I might forget. I like updating Followed because there's short chapters. XP**


	5. Because of You

Followed

**Chapter 5**

"ZOEY, WAIT!" Dana yelled but it was too late. Zoey slowly opened the door. Zoey let out a scream. Zoey was panting, but let them in. Dana rolled her eyes, and got up.

"CHASE, MICHAEL, LOGAN! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE AT 1 IN THE MORNING?!" Zoey managed to say between her gasps. Chase closed the door, and locked it firmly.

"Please. We're not even awake." Michael said, lying on the floor. Chase nodded.

"Logan MADE us wake up and told us we had to look after you guys tonight." Chase added, and fell to the floor.

"Hey, it's important. Dana, can I tell them?" Logan asked, looking over at the girl who had a confused and scared look on her face.

"Go ahead." Dana muttered, and kicked the bottom of Nicole's matress.

"NICOLE! YOU MIGHT WANNA LISTEN TO THIS!" Dana yelled, and Nicole woke up.

"Dana, why did- hey are we having a sleep over?" Nicole asked, with a smile on her face.

"No, we are not having a sleep over!" Michael suddenly yelled. Nicole climbed down from her top bunk, and sighed.

"Sorry, I get a little cranky when I wake up at one in the morning." Michael said, hanging his head. Chase nodded.

"He does get a little cranky." Chase said, in a whisper. Dana rolled her eyes as Logan began explaining the calls and IM's. Zoey gasped when he finished.

"So that means... I just..." Zoey muttered. Nicole yawned.

"Talked to the guy and got him mad." Dana finished with a sigh. Chase gasped, and sat on the spare chair lying in the corner, as the gang sat down in a circle on the floor.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Nicole asked, with another yawn. "Besides try not to sleep?"

"Well, that's the point. When I told Logan the guy already said..." Dana whispered, unable to finish. Logan took her arm, and smiled while trying to cheer her up.

"And since we just told you, that made it even worse." Logan added, as Dana leaned her head on his shoulder. Just as if it was 'on cue', the phone rang. For a second, no one dared to pick it up, but Dana built up the curage. She calmy walked over to the phone, and clicked the answer button.

"H-hello?" Dana trembled, sitting back down with her friends. There was a pause, and just as Dana was about to hang up, the voice returned.

"I. Told. You. Not. To. Tell. Them. Now Logan is in danger because of you." the male said over the phone and Dana came to tears.  
"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! DON'T YOU TO A DAMN THING TO HIM! SCREW WITH ME! I DON'T CARE!" Dana yelled, chocking back tears. They looked at crying Dana, who was trying to hang up the phone but it didn't work.

"Alright. You said it. Step outside and we'll work this out." said the heavy male voice. Dana smashed her cellphone to the floor, and wiped her tears.

"He wanted Logan... so I told him he could take it out on me." Dana said, shallowly breathing. Logan groaned, and took Dana into his arms.

"Are you that stupid?! Don't you know you're more important than me?" Logan asked, in a whisper. Zoey and Nicole broke into 'aw!'s, as Chase and Michael snored.

"This shouldn't be about you Logan. He wants me." Dana said, tearing herself out of Logan's comfort.

"Dana, you can't be serious..." Nicole's voice trailed off. Zoey gasped.

"DANA CRUZ, YOU GO OUT THERE OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Logan yelled. Zoey smiled deeply, and sighed. Dana shrugged, and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, let's go to sleep then." Dana mumbled, and climbed into her bed, and Zoey and Nicole got in theirs. Michael was already asleep, snoring louder than ever.

"HEY! What about us?!" Chase asked, as Zoey turned off her light. Dana snickered, and closed her eyes.

"Go into whoever's bed you want. I don't care." Zoey said, and made room just incase Chase would get into her bed. Chase climbed in, and let Zoey go in the inside. Logan jumped into Dana's bed, but she didn't care. Dana pulled the cover over him, and gave him her other pillow. When the others went to sleep, they began talking.

"So are you scared?" Logan whispered, with a smile on his face. Dana ignored him, but slid closer beside him. Close enough to feel his breath.

"So what? I can't be scared, Logan?" Dana finally replied, with a sigh. Logan wrapped his arms around her neck.  
"Don't be. You have me, Dana. Isn't that enough?" Logan joked, with a chuckle. Dana sighed, and rested her head on his chin. Maybe Logan's cover was a jerk. Maybe he was actually better than what she thought of him.

"Dana..." Logan said, with a frown. Dana raised her eyebrows in response. "You don't think I'm in any real danger, right?"

"No. I might be though." Dana said, and the two of them fell asleep like that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: What will happen when they wake up? Who knows. R&R please.**


	6. The Lights

Followed

**Chapter 5  
A/N: Probably the best chapter I've ever written, except for Forgotten. It was awesome writing this chapter. HAPPY READING.**

"Dana, wake up!" Zoey screamed. Dana peered around the room, and saw the boys and Nicole were already gone.

"Coco came in before we woke up and now the boys and Nicole are in the dean's office! And we have to get there too!" Zoey cried, pulling Dana up.

"So what did she say?" Dana asked, while grabbing her jeans and sweater before chasing Zoey out the door. Zoey ignored her, and kept running.

---

"So... we can't really explain... so if you could just let us go..." Nicole stammered. Zoey and Dana burst in as the dean frowned.

"You better explain. Or the consequences will be dire." the dean warned. "Well, not _that_ dire, but still." Zoey and Dana sat down and sighed.

"Sir, if you could just give us some punishment and then we will be on our way..." Chase asked in a way of stating something. Dana nodded in agreement and so did Zoey.

"Well, I could... BUT..." the dean began. "That will include some filthy work." Nicole shrugged and Michael thought about it.

"What kind of filthy work?" Logan asked, disgusted by the word "filthy". The dean smiled and held up a bucket and mop.

"The dirty kind." the dean said and shooed them out of his office, while handing Michael the bucket and mop. The new secretary walked up to them, with a supermodel smile on her face. Infact, this lady was pretty enough to be a supermodel! She had dark brown hair up to her shoulders, and she had "the figure" supermodels always had.

"Hello, my name's Vanessa and the dean has ordered me to instruct you to the cleaning things... and each of you will be alone with nothing but cleaning things." she said.

"What are we gonna do?" Zoey asked, realizing what they had to do. Dana gasped as Vanessa gave her a broom.

"No, see. I don't clean." Dana said slowly and handing it back. Vanessa sweetly smiled, but sighed angrily.

"Yeah, you do." Vanessa said, giving it back and imatating Dana. Dana scoffed.

"Are you sure?" Dana growled. Dana pulled her out of the room for a minute and when they came back Vanessa was as pale as a ghost.

"Yo-y-y-you're excused..." Vanessa stammered, backing away from Dana. Dana held her smile for a second before rolling her eyes and putting the smile away.

"Oh my god, how'd you do that?!" Nicole asked, feeling creeped out by Dana. Dana snarled and walked outside.

"The girl knows how to flush the skin right out of people." Chase said, shaking his head. Zoey stiffly nodded, and took more brooms and mops outside. Logan paid Michael $20 to do the work for him, and Michael agreed enthusiastically. Vanessa and the gang walked outside and and stopped near the basketball court.

"Eh, you." Vanessa trembled, pointing to Michael. Michael pointed to himself.

"Me?" Michael asked, in confusion. Vanessa sighed, frustrated.

"Yes, you. You have to clean ALL the gum off of the bottom of the bleachers." (**not sure but I think bleachers mean those seats outside**) Vanessa ordered, giving him a chisel. Michael gasped, but could not find words to descripe how disgusting the job was.

"Um Miss V, you see... that gum is probably older than you are." Chase said, wanting to get his friend out of the job. Michael nodded.

"Yeah, that's why _you'll_ be helping him." Vanessa said, handing Chase a chisel too. Chase gasped for words, but just hung his head and they got to work. Dana and Logan burst out laughing, but stopped eventually because their stomach's hurt. Vanessa led them to the PCA fountain when Dana and Logan were finished laughing.

"Uh, Zoey was it?" Vanessa asked, referring to Nicole. Nicole shook her head, and told her she was actually Nicole.

"Yeah, you have to clean the gunk out of the PCA fountain because you have such nice nails." Vanessa said, ignoring Nicole. Nicole screamed, and jumped up and down.  
"I can't! GET ZOEY TO DO IT!" Nicole screamed. Zoey gasped, afraid her nails would get ruined.

"NICOLE!" Zoey shouted, upset her friend would have herself being clean. "GET NICOLE TO DO IT!" Logan and Dana burst out laughing again, and rolled on the floor.

"NO WAY! ZOEY NEEDS THIS JOB!" Nicole yelled, pointing at her gleaming pink nails. Vanessa sighed.

"Er, how about you. Was it Zoey?" Vanessa asked, referring to Nicole again. Zoey smiled, and pointing in Nicole's face.

"HA!" Zoey laughed, as Vanessa handed Nicole gloves and a bucket bigger than her head. They could hear Nicole screaming as they strut down campus and they stopped at PCA's older library that was probably older than Vanessa, Logan, Dana, _and_ Zoey combined.

"You'll orginize the place, Nicole." Vanessa said calling Zoey 'Nicole'. Zoey sighed.

"It's Zoey. And the lights aren't working. The only that far corner over there has light." Zoey stated, shivering. Vanessa shook her head.

"These two can stay with you." Vanessa said, without their permission. Dana gasped as Logan's jaw dropped.

"Toodles, suckers." Vanessa said, before slamming the door, locking them in. Suddenly... Dana's phone rang. They all knew what that meant.

"Don't answer it." Zoey warned, as they went into the corner of the room that had light. Dana nearly dropped her phone with all the sweat in her hand, but held it tightly.

"I don't know, Zoey. Not answering could be worse than answering." Logan disagreed, holding onto Dana's arm. Dana held on even tighter to Logan, like if she let go she was dead. Zoey groaned, in fear as the lights flickered on and off.

"Great, you two have each other while on the other hand if the killer comes, he'll come for me." Zoey sneered with sarcastic joy. Suddenly the lights went off, and the girls sccreamed and jumped up and down again and again.

"OW! HELP SOMEONE'S GOT ME!" Zoey screamed as she felt someone pull on her arm. Suddenly another scream came from the other side of the room, and the lights went on. There were only two people left in the room. The remaining people (**guess who?!**) gasped and looked around in confusion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: No one is commenting : ( R&R please? You all probably hate me. I love you: ) Guess who is gone!!! GUESS! GO AHEAD! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!**


	7. I C U

Followed

**Chapter 7**

Zoey saw Logan had mistaken her for Dana and Logan had been the one holding onto her... so ... when Dana let go of Logan, Logan must've bumped into Zoey and grabbed her by mistake in the dark! Logan's face went red with anger and embarrasement as he let go of Zoey and slammed his fist onto the wall, banging his head on the wall over and over and over again.

"Logan..." Zoey's voice was filled with mistake and fear of what happened to Dana. Zoey pulled out her cellphone and dialed all of her friend's numbers.

"GUYS! HELP DANA! WHOEVER IS THE STALKER GUY GOT HER!" Zoey screamed as tears fled down her eyes, and Logan fell to the floor in anger.

"Are you serious?!" Chase asked, with his nose plugged from the stench of mouldy gum. Zoey groaned in frustration and sadness.

"DO YOU THINK I'M JOKING?!" Zoey yelled, sitting down beside Logan. In the background of Nicole's phone Zoey heard screaming.

"Nicole?" Zoey asked, giving Logan a one- hand hug. Logan didn't bother to move. He felt everything he lived for was gone. How could he be so stupid as to let go of Dana?!

"Yucky!!! EW! So... Zo, what were ya saying?" Nicole asked, in a squeal.

"DANA'S GONE MISSING, YOU DAMN MORON!" Logan cussed under his breath. Nicole gave a "humph!" sound before hanging up.

"Ouch. That hurt just a lot to my eardrums." Chase said, as Zoey groaned. Suddenly the door squeaked before creaking open, and they saw Nicole and Michael.

"GUYS! DID YOU SEE DANA?!" Logan yelled, pulling at Nicole's shirt. Nicole slowly shook her head, and Michael hung his head. Zoey screamed and pointed the the ceiling. They looked up and saw a camera and beside it were the words written in fine, black ink said; "I C U". Michael screamed and Nicole tried to jump into Logan's arms, but Logan didn't even have his arms out so Nicole fell to the floor with a thud.

"I'm 'mokay!" Nicole said, weakly. Zoey ran over to a chair, picked up the chair and stood up on it when she brought it over to the camera. She reached for it and clicked '**STOP**' recording. She got down from the chair, bring the camera also down, and they all ran outside in fear.

"SUNLIGHT!" Logan shouted, spinning in circles, and when he felt he was going to blow chunks, he fell to the floor. Zoey looked at the camera, and finally found, '**REW**'. She clicked it and the camera made a rewinding noise and it stopped. The tape began playing, but Zoey paused it and turned the camera off.

"We need to show this to Chase, and more importantly Quinn, who'll figure something out." Zoey said, clutching the camera in her hands as if it was solid gold.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Scariest thing is, the camera thing and the ICU thing actually happened to me, but in an elevator. I check the other elevator, but it didn't have anything but the ceiling thing. oO yeah, scary. And the elevators are those twin elevators that are the SAME completely, so I screamed and ran away :)**


	8. The Trigger Is Pulled

Followed

**Chapter 8**

"Zoey, must you barge into my room everytime something boring happens and you need some strange chemical to amu-" Quinn said just as Zoey burst in.

"NOT NOW QUINN! USE YOUR SCIENCE THINGIES TO FIND WHERE DANA IS!" Zoey screamed throwing the camera at Quinn. Quinn caught it, examined it for a second, and then sighed. She gave it hopelessly back to Zoey.

"Zoey, I can't..." Quinn said, quietly. "It's only a camera... I can't do anything but record videos on it." Zoey screamed for a long period of time, before panting and screaming again. Nicole joined in and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Then... what do we do?" Chase asked, not taking his eyes off the floor.

"Hope Dana's in a safe place?" Michael suggested with a very weak smile. Quinn sighed.

"The guy threatened to kill her for telling me." Logan snapped through gritted teeth. "Do you really think she's even alive?" Zoey bonked him on the back of his head with tears streaming down all their ghostly faces.

"I could try my best to find out who bought the camera, and perhaps where he lives and maybe he's there with Dana..." Quinn said, raising her hope. Zoey smiled, and gasped.

"QUINN! DO IT RIGHT NOW!" Chase shouted, with higher hopes.

---

"Who are you?!" Dana screamed. The male snickered before revealing the knife in his hands. Dana screamed as tears flung off her face.

"GET AWAY! OH MY FREAKING GOD! HELP!" Dana shouted over and over again, but he only came closer, showing nothing but pity and pride in himself. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

---

"Quinn, can't you do anything?" Nicole yawned. It was now 3: 13 in the morning and most of the gang were asleep. Quinn yawned, and typed more things on her computer.

"DONE!" Quinn finally yelled as the adress printed out. They all woke up hearing the word. Could it be Dana was actually safe?

---

"Dana. You knew I loved you. How could you go?" the male said, breathing on Dana. Tears streamed down Dana's face as she moved away from him.  
"Oh, don't worry. You'll learn to love me. If you don't..." his voice just ended, with a sigh. "Shame. Well, since you left me alone 4 years ago and moved, it took me almost forever before I found out you switched schools to PCA. Now that I have you right here, I wanna cherish this moment." Dana felt his cold hand brush over her face before he reached in for a kiss. Dana backed away and screamed again before moving into the far corner, and whimpering.

"Hey, why is that car stopping here?" the male whispered, looking out his window to see a car pulling up.

"ZOEY! LOGAN! CHASE! NICOLE! MICHAEL! FREAKY QUINN!" Dana thankfully shouted, and cried even more. The male came closer to Dana.

"I loved you." he hissed before yanking her up and slamming her into the wall. He brushed his cold, deadly lips off her face.

"I DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN WHEATHER YOU LIKED ME OR HATED ME!" Dana yelled, despretly wanting to be saved. "AND I STILL DON'T!"

"YOU-" he cut himself off with a slap on Dana's cheek. Dana screamed, and fell to the floor. Suddenly the door burst open and she saw her friends.

"DANA!" Zoey screamed before rushing over to her friend and pulling the male off her, but he held onto Dana like glue. Dana yelled as Zoey and her kicked him off Dana, and pulled her up. While Dana ran, he pulled on her leg, and she fell to the floor... only a table was in the way. So she colapsed onto the table...

"HELP! CHASE!" Zoey screamed as the mystery man lifted Dana and herself up from the floor, chocking them both. Chase and Logan ran over, and punched him in the face. The man yelled before falling to the floor, holding his face. Dana limped into Logan's comfortable arms, and cried her eyes out. Zoey and Chase were already out the door but still watching them. But Dana and Logan were still slowly walking away.

"Dana. This isn't the end. I still know where you are. Don't leave." the man whispered. Dana screamed as his bleeding arm tangled around her waist. Logan elbowed him off Dana and quickly walked away. Suddenly they all heard a click. A familiar click. Only heard in movies, or on television. They slowly turned around to see... the man was holding a gun! The loaded his gun and got ready to shoot.

"PUT THE FREAKING GUN DOWN!" Logan yelled, as they all ducked. The trigger was pulled. The moment of silence. The person shot was leaning on the floor. Bloddy puddles created around their body. Everyone couldn't believe it. What just happened right infront of their eyes?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: GAsP! I BET YOU IT IS SOMEONE WHO DESERVES IT!**


	9. Our Story Is Finished

Followed

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Okay, whoever posted the comment with swear words, I have **_**no**_** clue what you are talking about. You make no sense, but from the comments I have gotten from my BFFs from fanfic, I will ignore you with the power invested in me. OMFG that felt good to say. For my friends and reveiwers, I will not make you suffer just because of one person who is a ****friggin**** moron and likes to make people upset by posting stupid reveiws. On with the story.**

- - -  
Quinn and Nicole just stood near the frame of the door, crying. The mystery man fell to the floor, from the power of the gun he'd used. He hadn't shot himself. He wasn't stupid. He had shot the person who made the entire difference.

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD!" Logan yelled, punching the lights out of him. The man only laughed, but was also crying.

"Logan, stop." Zoey ordered, while wiping her tears away from her chin. Chase was silent. But he wasn't afaid to join Logan. He raced over to Logan and began beating the crap out of whoever shot Dana. Zoey tried to pull Logan and Chase off the male, but was too weak.

"CHASE STOP!" Zoey yelled, colapsing to the floor. Nicole came into the room, and helped Zoey up. Dana was still there, but barely alive.

"You guys... shouldn't you be getting Dana to a hospital rather than hurting the guy who shot her?" Quinn whispered, with a foul frown on her face. Zoey pulled Dana up, and fell to the floor crying. Nicole weeped into her hadns, but shrugged it off a bit.

"STOP IT!" Dana managed to slip off her lips. Logan immediatly turned around when he heard the voice he longed to hear since, well... after she got shot. (**XD LOL**) and ran over to her. Dana cried, but she was never the type of girl to cry, so she stopped.

"You can cry Dana." Zoey suggested with a sniff. Dana whipped her hair out of her face, but it came back with a matter of seconds.

"She's on her dead bed. You can't help her." the male said with a snicker but Chase shut him up with a punch.

"He's right, Logan." both Zoey and Quinn whispered. Dana nodded sadly and weakly.

"Their all right. You guys don't have to do anything. This is the end. You can't do anything, Logan." Dana cried, and gave him a long hug.

"Well proformance. Dana, before you leave, can you give Satan a message?" the male asked, with pleasure in his voice. Dana was too weak to do anything to him.

"THIS ISN'T THE END, DANA! THERE'S MORE TO OUR STORY! WE ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED AND HAVE CHILDREN AND BE GRANDPARENTS!" Logan yelled in disbelief.

"The end. Believe it or not." Dana said, before drifting to a never ending sleep. She could hear her friend's voices fading as her eyes closed slowly.

"Our story is finished." she managed to whisper before fully falling asleep. Could this be the end? No, like Logan said. There had to be more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: The end? I think so.**


	10. NOTE

**A Note From Lily and Jessica:**

Okay, since my complaint to "fdaghvjkdsa" would be full of spazzyness and stuff like that, I got Jess to do it.  
Well, she had freedom to do it. She did it on her own free will. Here's what she came up with;  
"**Dear fdaghvjkdsa --  
I might take what you said into consideration... that is, if you knew how to talk.  
But, since you talk like an idiot, I have to assume that a moron programmed a computer to review this.  
And the computer had a virus. A really stupid one. That doesn't know how to spell.**"  
LMAO great job Jessica. And yes, I added in some parts... that made the notes better.  
So, just letting you know "fdaghvjkdsav" that is _if_ you're a real person...  
go bug someone else because I don't care whatever you can program your idiotic computer to reveiw because I have a life.  
Unlike "SOMEONE" who goes onto people's pages just to reveiw horribly. Or programs their virused-computer to do.  
I will do an even better job just to prove to you that I don't care. And by having to do that...  
Yes. It will mean **one** _last_ chapter. So live with it, "fdaghvjkdsa". To my reveiwers...  
I hope you enjoy your summer!


	11. It's Not The End p1

Followed

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: This chapter is called, "It's Not The End". YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER THAT FOR THE CHAPTER BELOW!**

- - -  
"Drifting apart..." said the figures inside her head. "After all these years, do you really think you can still have him? He's surely found someone else by now..." They were now dragging her into a corner with the dominence in their voices.  
"What do you mean, after all these years?!" Dana managed to whimper. "I'm dead. Ofcourse he's found someone else." The figures laughed but heartfully.

"You're not dead." said one of the male figures. Dana shook her head, not understanding why she was here and what the voices were. "You're still alive, Dana." Dana gasped. She was shot with a gun. Ofcourse she'd be dead, it was impossible for her to be alive, and if she was alive... then why was she here?

"We are willing to explain..." the female voice said. "If you listen." Dana nodded slowly and sheepily.

"We're not going to haunt you because we're not ghosts. We are angels, Dana." she softly explained with enthusiasm in her voice to see Dana's reaction. Dana gasped, not believing this, but this wouldn't make sense if they were not... "Please believe me... I have faith in you that you will..."

"Dana. You have to wake up." the male suddenly said. What did he mean by that?! "You've been in a coma from the reaction to the bullet from the gun years ago." Dana gasped as her eyes widened. This had to be true. Otherwise how were the figures now floating?

"Logan is waiting for you, Dana. It's been 8 years since the accident. Someone's been hoping you'll get through." said another female. Dana began crying and looked up to the glowing figures which now had wings.

"I'm-I'm... I'm scared he's found s-someone else..." her voice trembled with fear and excitment at the same time. The first female flew down gently beside Dana, and dryed her eyes with her velvet silk which was soft and unbelievably comftorble.

"Have faith." said another female figure. The first female agreed with a soft nod and Dana closed her eyes.

"Thank you." Dana softly whispered before opening her eyes. The figures were now fading a bit.

"You-you're going?!" Dana cried once again. The female nodded sadly not with a happy smile on her face. "I wish you didn't have to go..."

"You have to wake up." the other female said. The males nodded and waved with a smile on their face.

"It's been the end for 8 years if what you're talking about is true." Dana cried bitterly. "It's the end." The soft angelic characters smiled in a friendly way and sighed.

"It's not the end, Dana. There's more to your story than you think." said a male with a sigh-smile. "Believe it or not." Dana looked up at this heavenly figure. There was more light than before and now she could see their faces. The angel beside her was beautiful! The other angels, too!

"Before you go... I would like to ask you. I still want you to always be there with me. For me. Will our paths ever cross again?" Dana asked hopefully. They laughed again, but playfully and not in a teasing way.

"Yes. Infact, you'll see us more often everyday. Because we'll cherish our time with you." said the other female. Dana smiled, hopefully.

"Remember you have to wake up, Dana. That's really important." the other male figure reminded her. Dana nodded and closed her eyes, trying to wake herself up.

- - -

"It's been 8 years and it's going to be 9 in a couple of months. I don't think she's going to wake up." said the nurse without hope in Dana. The doctor shook his head, in disbelief in the nurse's words.

"She has to. Mr. Reese confirmed this job has to be done." the doctor said, sighing and taking a seat beside Dana. "Let's go over some things. How old was she when the accident happened and how old is she now?" The nurse sighed angrily but stayed cool.

"She was 14 years old attending Pacific Coast Acadamy along with Mr. Reese, and after the accident, it's been 8 damn years, Dr. Goddamn Matthews. Now she's freaking 22 years old. Are you happy?" the nurse asked. The doctor shushed her and pointed at Dana who was slowly opening her eyes.

"DANA!" The doctor and nurse yelled in shock and excitment. Dana looked around the room in confusion and blinked the first time in 8 years.

"Brenda, go call Mr. Reese!" The doctor yelled as she ran outside. "DANA! You're awake! It's been 8 _long_ years!" Dana gasped. So the angels were right...

"I'm sorry, I don't recall who you are." Dana sadly said, hanging her head. The doctor sighed.

"I've changed, that's why." The doctor said, pulling Dana's head back up. She looked deeply into his eyes, and she screamed outloud.

"CH-CHASE!?" Dana panicked. "OH. MY. GOD. SO YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING ME ALIVE THESE 8 YEARS?!" Chase smiled with a sigh again.

"Not me Dana. But that person who has been is going to be extremely happy when they hear the news." Chase said. Dana looked around.

"Where's the gang?" Dana asked with hope and happiness in her voice. Chase looked down.

"We're... not the gang anymore. We've all lost each other's contact since your... since what happened." Chase muttered slowly. Dana jumped up and ran to the door.

"We have to find each other!!!" Dana yelled trying the door but it was locked. "Chase, help me!"

"Things have changed Dana. People change, and they will slowly drift away." Chase whispered, opening the door with a sigh. Dana began crying.

"No! None of us have changed! You're still the Chase Matthews who loves Zoey Brooks, right?! I'm still Dana Cruz!" Dana cried. Chase sadly shook his head.

"Zoey and I have decided it's best not to see each other anymore. I'm dating Brenda, the nurse you saw earlier." Chase explained motionlessly. Dana gasped and shook her head in disbelief in all of this. How could this be true?! The old Chase would've never given up on Zoey, ever!

"NO!" Dana screamed in endless pain to all this recent news. "Let's look up Nicole, Quinn, Michael, Logan and Zoey in... th-the phone book!" Dana hopefully smiled.

"We can't. I'm afraid we'll have to take a walk outside." Chase sighed and pulled her outside the building. Dana screamed as she looked around.

"YES! THE SCENERY HASN'T CHANGED!" Dana yelled, bouncing up and down. Chase took her to a fountain within the park they drove to past PCA.

"Dana. We can't make everything go back." Chase whispered. "Because... well, I don't know if I should tell you or let you find out yourself." There was a thin sidewalk that led outside of the park. They walked to outside and Chase stopped infront of a building that was grey and dull looking. The streets and roads were now insane! There were cars racing around everywhere.

"Michael became a professional bussiness man. This is where he works." he said showing her the building. Then he dragged her over to a pink and purple mall.

"This is where Nicole works. She owns alot of stores because she became a fashion designer." Chase explained with a weak smile. Dana gasped at all of this. Chase was dragging Dana to a white building with reflection mirrors on the side.

"Quinn, like predicted, became a scientist." Chase said and pulled her to another building quickly. Dana struggled to be free but she gave up. They were now in a movie theater. Dana gasped as she looked up at the big words. "It's The End" and lots of other movies were beside the name of "Logan Reese".

"So Logan's a big shot movie producer?" Dana curiously asked. Chase shook his head.

"And uh, the director and star." Chase said in a fake cough. Dana smiled sadly. "Dana, do you know what his ideas are based on? The truth. Remember the last words you said to him 8 years ago?" Dana gasped as she remembered.

"We were all upset what happened. You see," Chase began explaining. "After you were hospitalized, they needed alot of money to keep you alive. None of us had enough, except Logan. He has been paying her fees and the checks you had to pay for the last 8 years. Then one day there was a new girl at PCA, her name was Lola. She wanted to become an actress, and since Logan had been making movies, well... we were all friends so she expected Logan to let her in his films. And he did, so since they were together in movies and such, Logan's dad demanded that Lola and Logan "get together" to end the rumors. Logan refused because he still loved you, but Lola demanded too that they should be together. Logan still refused and just walked away, but the next day on the newspapers and on television was the new rumor about Lola Martinez and Logan Reese becoming a couple. He told us never to tell anyone that they weren't a couple because his dad would do something even worse. So now Lola and Logan live together, and Lola loves Logan, but he hates her. Me and Logan still IM or e-mail each other every couple days, but Zoey? I don't know where in the world she is. She could be in _Canada_ for all I know. And the the rest of the gang don't talk to each other anymore. We could if we really tried, but Michael, Quinn and Nicole travel the world constantly because of their jobs." Dana sadly cried on his shoulder, hearing the news about her friends.

"What about Dustin?" Dana asked, curiously. "Is he famous?" Chase nodded with a bit of laughtor.

"Even though that little guy is still little, he can eat fast. He's a pro at eating in contests." Chase laughed. Dana giggled at the fact. "And Nicole is dating some hockey player, Quinn is married to Mark, Michael is dating some singer, and you already know about me and you also know about Logan." Dana sighed sadly. Just as Dana was about to say something, Chase's cellphone rung.

"Hello? Logan?" Chase asked. Dana's head shot up in excitment and tried to take the phone but Chase was taller than she was so she couldn't.  
"LET ME TALK TO LOGAN!" Dana yelled over and over but it was no use. Chase kept talking privately to Logan over his phone. Finally he hung up.

"We're going to see Logan right now. He's booking us a flight to where ever he is." Chase sighed as he began walking.

"Why didn't you let me talk to him?" Dana asked, sadly. Chase pulled her along as he groaned.

"He doesn't wanna talk to you over the phone for the first time in 8 years, Dana. He wants to talk to you in person. Let's go." Chase muttered, pulling her to his car.

- - -

"Well, here we are." Chase said, as they approached the huge mansion. Dana gasped in excitment, but shyly. Suddenly, someone walked out of the huge doors. He raced over to Dana, picking her up and giving her a tight hug. He faced her and kissed her on the cheek.

"L-Logan?" Chase asked, never seeing this reaction to Dana Cruz before in the entire time that he's known Logan. Logan finally put her down on solid floor.

"Logan!" Chase yelled as he realized it was him, then he was shaking his hand, and having the first physical contact with his old friend in 4 years.

"Chase, you haven't changed! It's nice to know that." Logan whispered, smiling. Dana looked closely at Logan. He was the same guy she'd known 8 years ago.

"Dana, you haven't said anything yet." Chase hinted, breaking the silence between the three of them.

"Hi Logan." Dana mumbled through her dry lips. Logan saw that look in Dana's eyes. It was the same look just before she got shot 8 years ago. _She is scared. But scared of what? There's nothing I will allow to harm her anymore._

"So...?" Chase asked, annoyed by the two zoning out on him. Logan broke out of his daydream and cleared his throat.

"Come in. There's something or some people waiting for you." Logan smiled, pulling on Dana's wrists Dana struggled in her mind but gave up after a second.

- - -

"OH MY GOD!" Dana screamed, jumping up and down. Nicole and Quinn raced over to hug their long, gone best friend.

"DANA, OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?! I HOPE YOU ARE OKAY BECAUSE IT'S BEEN 8 YEARS SINCE I SAW YOU IN THE HOSPITAL AND-" Nicole screamed in Quinn's ear.

"OW, NICOLE! Stop yelling!" Quinn said, and groaned before sitting back down on Logan's couch. Dana frowned, seeing their behaviour.

"Please don't fight." Dana cried in a whisper. Nicole gasped, seeing her tough friend crying and gave her a hug. Chase and Logan were talking in the corner of the room quietly. Dana gave Nicole back a hug and cried even more.

"I don't want us to have ever changed. Please tell me I'm still asleep." Dana whisered. Nicole screamed and covered her ears.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT, DANA! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE BEEN HAPPY IN 8 YEARS! PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT!" Nicole cried back, suddenly in tears. Quinn sighed peacefully and came over and sweetly hugged Nicole.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Nicole. I didn't know... but you should know, I've been on the same boat as you." Quinn apologized. Dana smiled and sniffed in happiness that her friends were back to being friends. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Logan smiled, and opened the door. They all saw Michael in a suit, smilng like there was no tomorrow.

"So, it's true! Dana, I can't even imagine you to be awake! It's been 8 miserable years, you know guys?" Michael said, hugging Dana. Suddely, Chase was silent but everyone knew that he was in pain from the inside.

"Chase..." Dana whispered and her happiness suddenly went down alot. Suddenly the doorbell rang again. Logan smiled, and pulled Chase over to the door.

"What?" Chase snapped. "It's your door, man. You can open it yourself." Logan rolled his eyes, and continued to edge him to the door. In frustration, Chase whipped the door open and shouted in shock. It was Zoey standing right infront of his eyes. She looked like Nicole, just another girly fashionista. Like before.

"Chase, are you okay?" she asked, caring for her friend. "You look like Dana just-" she screamed and jumped up in circles.

"Dana just woke up?" Dana asked, frowning, but then broke into smiles. They screamed around the house and hugged each other.

"Ugh, Logan baby? Could you keep it down?" said a voice from upstairs and suddenly a young woman came down with a robe on. She looked around and gasped.

"Is this a reuinion? You didn't invite me!" the girl kept screaming. The walked up to Dana and growled at her.

"So, it's _you_. Get out of here! This is partly my home too! I'm throwing you out!" Lola yelled at her. Dana had no idea who this woman was, but she was scared again.

"Go away, Lola. You've always been a hot head." Zoey yelled, trying to stand up for Dana. Logan groaned and walked up to Lola, and pushed Dana behind him.

"Shut the fuck up Lola. You only live here because of my dad. Otherwise, _you'll_ be the one who is thrown out of here." Logan argued. Dana trembled at the fierce look in Lola's face. Zoey smiled weakly and patted Dana on her shoulder, assuring her this wasn't about her.

"You always do this when you're talking about _her_! It's always about _her_! It's not fair, we've been over this a million times! I'm the one you love!" Lola cried. She pushed Logan away and stood infront of Dana. Even though Dana was older than her, Dana hadn't grown much. She probably had only grown a foot or two in the past 8 years.

"You! I wanna-" Lola stopped herself and groaned before her actions finished her. She slapped Dana hard on her face, and hit her on her face. Dana fell over and trembled at her. Lola snapped her fingers and a bunch of security came, holding back everyone but herself and Dana.

"LOLA! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Logan yelled, kicking at fussing, trying to get away from the security, but there were more of them than there were of, well... him.

"Lola, you bully! You do anything to her and you will die, I swear it!" Nicole yelled, crying. Dana backed up from Lola but Lola only came closer.

"LOLA!" Zoey yelled angrily. Chase sighed, annoyed by these newbies.

"You idiots. Lola's **not** going to stop. You need Dana to _start_." Chase stated, smiling. Zoey smiled in response, and Logan laughed. "Dana! Where's that tough girl now?! Come on, the old Dana Cruz would never back out from a fight. Especially never to admit defeat a girly girl. Remember how badly you wanted to kick Nicole's ass?! Come on, Nicole's nothing compared to Lola!" Nicole scoffed in offence but took it as nothing. Quinn watched, amused. Dana took in Chase's words as if it were oxygen.

"She's back, that's what, you idiots." Dana smiled, getting up from the floor. She snarled at Lola and breathed deeply.

"I won't let you go for hitting me because, _ahem_ **NO ONE** does." Dana hissed, and punched Lola right on the stomach. Lola fell over, and winced in pain.

"GO DANA!" Nicole yelled, giggling. Lola got up and and hit Dana on her nose, as Logan's dad came down. Logan's dad gasped at his mistake, letting her in his house. Dana dramatically fell to the floor, giggling silently.

"Ow, why did you hit me for no reason?!" Dana cried, playing the innocent act. Lola gasped, and cried too, but fake since she was an actress. Logan's dad went right up to Lola, and yelled, cussing. Lola cried even more, but still pretending.

"Told you." Logan muttered, pleased with his last statement. Dana secretly smiled behind everyone's back, trying to hold in her laughtor.

"Out! I'm telling you to get out!" he yelled. Lola stormed outside, and the maids locked the door. Lola just realized she was still wearing her robe outside. She shouted to let her back in but the maids just ignored her. Dana stood up from the floor, and frowned.

"Shouldn't you tell them to let them go?" Dana asked, still playing innocent. He groaned and just went upstairs. Dana sighed, and stuck out her tounge.

"I hate being nice." she complained, and dropped into the couch. Zoey broke free of the security's grip and gave Dana a hug.

"Chase, you just ruined the nice Dana." Nicole groaned, taking a seat beside Dana. Quinn agreed and crossed her arms.

"Would you rather her being bullied?" Chase asked, slumping on the wall. Logan rolled his eyes, and took a seat inbetween Dana and Nicole.

"I don't like Lola." Dana suddenly said, out of the blue. Zoey groaned in agreement.

"No one does." Zoey laughed, sitting on the floor. "Except her so called, "fans". Ugh, she makes me barf." Zoey gagged, playfully. Quinn sighed.

"Oh, grow up Zoey. We're all 22 year olds, we shouldn't be behaving like this... anyone else agree?" Quinn asked, maturely. It was silent for minutes. "Oh, I hate you all!". Dana and Nicole burst out laughing. Logan's cellphoen rung and he picked it up.

"What?! Come on, it's been like 22 seconds!" Logan yelled, and turned on his huge television. He flipped to the news channel and watched.

_"This just in, Lola Martinez, star of many Reese films, has broken up with Logan Reese. Annonymus caller had reported seeing her leave his house in anger" _

"_She_ probably told the media." Dana said, looking out his window. There were crowds of reporters and they came running up to his window. Zoey closed the huge curtains, and groaned. She looked at the clocks and sat back down on the couch, turning the TV off.

"I have to get home. It's getting late." Nicole said, walking around in circles. Chase nodded, annoyed.

"You can't, one word to the media and they can change it around... A LOT." Logan complained, looking around for an idea.

"You guys can stay here tonight." Logan suggested, hopefully. Chase raised his hand, meaning "count me in". Zoey shrugged and sighed.

"I guess I could... and Dana has to." Zoey finally said. Dana rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean, HAS TO? I have more free will than ever, now that I'm awake." Dana snapped. Chase backed away from her, playfully.

"Not right now, you don't. We all used to live at PCA, and now all of us have our own homes... except for you." Zoey snapped back. Dana scoffed, but knew it was true.

"I guess I'm bunking in this house too." Michael sighed, finally making up his mind. Quinn nodded, but still wanting to leave.

"Nicole?" Logan asked, waiting for a response. Nicole shrugged, unsure herself.

"I don't know, my dog will be hungry." Nicole warned, jokingly. "Okay, I'll stay." Zoey smiled and sighed.

"So, what have you guys been up to these past years?" Nicole asked, trying to make conversation from the dead silence.

"Oh I'm a business kind of guy." Michael stated, sighing. Nicole and Zoey 'oohed'.

"I'm a scientist. I find out stuff." Quinn said, sighing. Nicole and Zoey 'oohed'.

"I'm a doctor. I... 'help' people." Chase shrugged, sighing. Nicole and Zoey 'oohed'.

"I'm a fashion designer. I design fashion." Nicole explained, giggling from excitment. Zoey gasped and squealed.

"ME TOO! OH MY GOD! COOL!" Zoey screamed. Nicole jumped up and down repeatedly.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S LIKE _SOOOO_ COOL." Nicole squeaked. Dana groaned, annoyed to death.

"You said that already... I think." Michael added in, not really knowing. Dana nodded.

"I'm a famous actor, movie producer and director." Logan said as if it were nothing. Michael and Chase 'hmphed' in jealousy but just sighed afterwards.

"I'm nothing." Dana sadly whispered. Nicole smiled, cheerfully.

"Yet." Nicole added, trying to make Dana smile again. Dana sighed and wondered if it was possible to chew on your own teeth. Zoey wondered if she could make an entire summer collection by the end of this week. Nicole wondered how she could steal Zoey's designs one day and claim it was her's. Michael wondered when the media would leave and then they could go home. Chase wondered if Zoey had lied about her feelings for him about 8 years ago. Quinn wondered when she could find another dimension full of aliens and llamas. Logan wondered if anyone was wondering about him.

"Zoey, I have to ask you some things. In private." Chase finally said. Dana already knew what he was going to do.

"Hmm? Why can't you tell her here?" Michael asked. Dana smirked.

"Because he's gonna ask her if she still likes-" Dana cussed at the end of her reply because Chase elbowed her in the stomach. "CHASE!"

"Stop fighting like sissies and just tell me Chase." Zoey commanded like a mother.

"Yeah, CHASE." Dana hinted. "Just go tell her you still love her." Chase groaned in embarrassment and stared at the floor.

"Dude." Logan said, showing Zoey and Chase to the kitchen.

"Zoey, I just want to ask you something." Chase told her as they walked in. Zoey nodded.

"I'm listening." Zoey assured him. _Oh, please don't ask me the same thing 8 years ago..._

"Zoey, I- I wanna know if you lied 8 years ago. When I told you I liked you." Chase asked, quietly.

"Chase, I don't know." Zoey lied, looking at the sink. "I really don't know. You're my friend. Please don't talk to me about this because I don't wanna ruin our friendship."

"Me either, but I want an answer, Zoey. I really want it. It's been 8 years. Your opinion might have changed." Chase said, blocking her exit. Zoey paused, but and sighed.

"No. I didn't lie. And my opinion hasn't really changed much, Chase." Zoey lied. "Ya' happy?" She pushed him out of the way before storming back into the living room.

"So...?" Dana asked, tempted to shake it out of Chase or Zoey. Zoey sighed, but ignored Dana's comment.

"Dana, stop being stupid. It's what they said in PRIVATE that they won't tell you." Quinn said.

"Shut up." Dana snapped, and turned her head the other way. "You spazz."

"Make me, Dana." Quinn bravely said, glaring at Dana. "Because I don't think you can."

"UH." Dana scoffed, glaring back at Quinn. "Would you like to testify?" Nicole cleared her throat to everyone, meaning someone stop them before they kill each other.

"Can you just drop the tough girl act? Becasue everyone here already knows you're just another Zoey." Quinn sneered. Zoey scoffed, offended very much my what Quinn had just said. Dana muttered something inaudible to everyone's ears, but she was secretly speaking the devil's tounge and cursing Quinn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This is the first part.**


	12. It's Not The End p2

Followed

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: This chapter is called, "It's Not The End". YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER THAT FOR THE CHAPTER BELOW!**

- - -  
Dana found Zoey's sketchbook and smiled. She grabbed it from Zoey's grip and flipped it open.

"Dana!" Zoey yelled, jumping up and down, reaching for it. "Give it back! Dana!"

"Okay, just... let me add some details to your stuff." Dana mindlessly said, getting a pencil and began. Zoey, already knowing Dana's hot headedness, just rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"You know what, Dana? I'm tired of your act." Quinn suddenly said, through gritted teeth. Everyone looked up at her.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right." Dana said, not even bothering to look up from the book. "Because I didn't know nerds could stand up to me."

"UGH!" Quinn groaned, and slapped Dana right on the face. Dana looked up slowly, waiting for the right moment to puounce on Quinn and flip her insides out.

"Dana, don't do anything you'll-" Chase warned but it was a second right before Dana smacked Quinn right on ther head, knocking her down.

"DANA!" Nicole yelled, running over to her friend. Quinn raised her finger up to her nose, and felt a trickle of blood fall down onto her index finger.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me." Dana simly said, before getting back to drawing. She finished her final stroke and handed it back to Zoey. The truth was actually that Dana hadn't drawn anything, but had written a note on the back cover. Zoey looked at her similar book, and examined it for a minute before realizing the back was different. Sha raised the book up to her face, to hide her reaction when she read the note.

_Don't you hate it when you know you're lying but you won't admit it because it could change everything?  
I'll admit it... I do have something for Logan but what about you, Zoey Brooks?_

_Just tell him you like him or else you'll never know what could be and when you look back you'll cry because you know you missed that chance._

_You never know. He might be the future father to your children, he could be the best thing that's always there for you._

_So don't look me right in the eyes and lie to me about how you feel. the truth can't hide any longer behind your big head._

Zoey slowly put the book down and sighed, as she saw the smirk on Dana's face. No wonder she didn't let her have the book back. She needed to write this.

"Dana!" Nicole warned just as Dana turned her head around, Quinn elbowed her on her nose. Zoey gasped, and rushed over to her friend... leaving her book behind. Logan picked it up, secretly looking at the finely printed words. _I'll admit it... I do have a thing for Logan..._

He dropped the book, and recollected his thoughts. His mind was scrambling, as his mind zoned out again.

"Quinn, I suggest next time you decide to hit me, don't do it when I'm MAD!" Dana growled, punching and kicking Quinn in the face. Zoey sighed before sepperating them.

"Okay, too much anger in this room. Dana, go outside. Chase, you look after her. The rest of us, stay inside." Logan instructed, shooing them off. Dana stormed outside, to Logan's backyard, and made a ball shape form when she sat down. Chase slowly walked behind her, watching her carefully.

"Dana... what you did was wrong." Chase whispered, as he sat beside her. Dana looked up, and the moonlight shone on her face, showing Chase that this tough girl was now crying. Chase gasped, realizing his mistake. "... but awesome!" he quickly added, but it made no difference to Dana. Dana quietly but miserably wept on his shoulder.

"Dana, what's up?" Chase finally said five minutes later, as she dried her eyes, but they were still wet and red.

"Nothing." She managed to mutter through her sore throat and dry mouth. "Because since everyone else's lives were perfect before I woke up, I won't bother." Chase scoffed, and and sighed.

"Dana. No one's lives were perfect before you woke up. We were all miserable. Especially Logan. We all loved you so much." Chase explained. Dana realized something.

"What happened to the guy... that shot me?" Dana asked, recieving a strange look from Chase.

"Oh! Some people around the neighborhood must have heard the gun and they called the police. As soon as he heard the sirens, the shot himself." Chase explained.

"Damn it, I was gonna beat the crap out of him. I had so many dreams I didn't manage to complete because of the stupid coma." Dana mumbled, scuffing her shoe of the cold cement. Chase chuckled because suddenly collapsing to the floor.

"CHASE!" Dana yelled, standing up. She grabbed a stick and slowly poked him.  
"Nope, he's out. Cold." Dana sighed, rolling her eyes. She suddenly felt a cold hand placed on her shoulder. Dana screamed, and litterally jumped 5 feet in the air. A cold shiver went gliding down her spine and she suddenly fell to the floors too.

- - -

Dana peered around the room when she woke up, and saw a familiar woman standing on the other side of the room. She saw at the clock on the other side of the room.

It read 4:27 AM, clearly. Dana gasped. It had been 2 hours since, well...

"You realize everything for me went down the drains because of you. The wealth, the fans, most importantly... Logan." the woman hissed, slamming her fist on the table.

"Dude, I won't even know you." Dana scoffed, rolling her eyes. Dana didn't realize how crazy and illogical this woman was.

"I WANNA KILL YOU!" the voice yelled and the woman fell to the floor, crying. She slowly limped over to Dana, and revealed the silver blade in her shaken hands. Dana screamed, but couldn't do anything but watch as the woman carved and dug the blade deeper and deeper in Dana's skin. The pain was too sudden, bringing nothing but fear and tragety to Dana. The woman's frown on her face soon became a smile and she wiped Dana's tears.

"Don't cry, this'll be over soon. Or... we can end the tears right now!" the woman whispered, bringing the cold, silver blade up to Dana's face.

- - -

"Chase, oh my god! What happened, and where is Dana?!" Zoey yelled, when she stepped outside to see if any progress was made. Logan gasped, and immediatly rushed outside to see if he heard correct.

"CHASE WHERE IS SHE?!" Logan asked, looking franticlly around the neighborhood to see if she was still around. Zoey sighed as Quinn and the rest of them came outside.

"Hah, I hope she's run over by a car." Quinn said, not realizing she was telling the future.

"SHUT UP!" Nicole shouted, covering her ears like a little girl. "YOU FREAK! WHAT IF SHE'S REALLY RUN OVER?! HOW WILL YOU FEEL?!" Quinn made a grunt, and pointed to a sticky note pinned onto Logan's fence. Zoey ran over to it and read it outloud carefully.

"She's gone. It'll be a couple hours over a hundred days before you find her dead in my basement. Good luck... -_ Lola_!" Zoey read, smoke coming out of her ears when she read out Lola's name, and almost tearing the note in half before realizing that the note was evidential proof that Lola had taken Dana.

"LOLA?!" Quinn and Nicole asked in unision and confusion. Chase rubbed his head and stood up.

"Call the police, I'll-" Zoey began but Logan covered her mouth. He made a shushing signal, and they went inside.

"Zoey, it was bad enough you read the note outloud, but calling the cops on a celebrity? The news'll spread faster than fire." Logan whispered, sighing.

"WELL THEN, MISTER! WHAT DO WE DO?!" Zoey yelled, stomping her foot on the floor like a child demanding to buy candy in an auto repair shop.

"We wait. After a full 24 hours, we call the police." Logan said, walking in a circle over and over again.

- - -

"Are you happy? I'm satisfied enough." Dana yelled, holding her tears in. The woman cried on the floor, desperate for attention.

"Yes, at least I know you won't be alive any longer." the woman snickered, before leaving the room.

"Wh-what?!" Dana yelled repeatedly, but it didn't effect anything.

- - -

"Where are you?! Dana! DANA WHERE ARE YOU!?" Zoey yelled into Chase's ear, extremely loudly. Chase groaned, and slammed Zoey into a tree.

"STOP YELLING! IT'S ANNOYING!" Chase yelled, squeezing Zoey's shoulders tight enough to stop her blood from running.

"Like you?!" Zoey bravely asked, trying to escape his grip but couldn't. Logan groaned, and crossed his arms.

"Let her go." Logan demanded, pushing Chase out of the way.

"Stay out of this, Logan. It's none of your bussiness." Chase clearly said through gritted teeth.

"I don't care. I'm not going to just watch you fight with her just because you're mad she rejected you." Logan said, pushing Chase away from Zoey. Nicole and Quinn suddenly smiled, knowing their next move.

"Rejected! Rejected! Yeah, you just got rejected! R- E- J- E- C- T- E- D, Rejected!" they cheered playfully, and laughed. Zoey smiled, but her smile dissolved into her smirk.

"SHUT UP!" Chase demanded, punching Nicole in the face. Zoey gasped, and ran over to her fallen friend.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH NICOLE!!!" Logan yelled, punching Chase in the nose. Chase fought back with all the anger in him, but Logan had the advantage. He had a million times more anger than Chase, and it was at Lola. Chase fell to the floor on his knees, desperatly wanting to take back his punch. But Nicole wasn't even conscious at the moment. Zoey got up and charged at Chase, with the ice cold look on her face. She kept hitting him, but it was no use. Logan suddenly stopped her punch by wrapping his palm around her fist, and just in time. She had her fist all the way up to Chase's forehead. Zoey fell on her knees to the floor, crying in her hands.

"Damn it." Zoey cussed as she realized her hands were bleeding from hitting Chase. She looked up at her curious friends, who were wondering what she was doing. Quinn helped Zoey up as she brushed the dirt off her skirt, and winced in pain. Quinn noticed that Michael was gone, but where was he? She looked at the couch and saw that Michael was watching some television show.

"Guys, look!" Michael said, pointing to the tv. They went over to the couch and watched carefully. It was Lola! She was on the news channel, shaking hands with some other celebrity, and talking to reporters and journalists.

"Yes, it's true that I'm not with Logan Reese anymore. Oh, I dumped him." Zoey realized that she had made a face when saying 'Logan Reese'.

"It hurts, but I can live with it. After all, he wasn't really my type anyways. Yeah, he had a side affair with Miss Dana Cruz, 22, and recently out of her coma she's been in for 8 years. Oh you want to know something about Dana Cruz?" Lola asked the reporter. The reporter nodded eargerly as more flashes from cameras shone on Lola.

"She's currently living at Palm Gardens, the hotel right next to StarBucks. Yes, her suite number is 210, and she says you may even knock, and she'll let you in. Nothing too personal, but she doesn't even like Logan. No, I'm not only saying this to ruin them!" Lola said, smiling innocently. Logan and Zoey gasped, and raced each other to the door. Logan was the first one to his car, and he drove off, leaving his friends behind. Zoey did the same, but more glamorously. Then, the others didn't even bother to leave.

- - -

Dana shouted through the duct tape on her mouth, and tried to escape from the room because she wasn't tied to a chair... yet. Lola waltzed through the hotel doors, and proudly opened the curtains to show Dana all the people downstairs, wanting to talk about her affair with Logan.

"You see, I don't lose to anyone. I can get back at you, when ever, where ever." Lola hissed, and grabbed a rope to tie Dana with. She struggled, but manged to grab Dana. Dana bloated herself out as much as she could, but since she hasn't been eating for 8 years in a row, so she was really skinny. Since she bloated herself out, she was a bigger size then what she was, so when she would go back to normal size, she could escape easily. Lola didn't notice what Dana was doing, because she was busy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Should I continue on or leave you hanging like Jessica left me hanging on my high five? oO"**


End file.
